The Ultimate Enemy Returns
by Ramuk
Summary: Complete... Its been four years since Danny defeated Dan. That day still haunts him, but the haunts will begome a real nightmare when he learns that the Ultimate Enemy returns. Rated M
1. Enemy of the Past

**The Return of the Ultimate Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom Blah! Blah! Blah!**

**A/N: This has nothing to do with The Chronicles of Phantom! This is a separate story! It's actually based on a fan art I drew.**

**Rated R: for Strong language, Violence, and some sexual content.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Enemy of the Past.

Four years ago, Danny defeated Dan Phantom, his evil future self from talking over the past with the

help of Clock Work, the mysterious time ghost. And ever since that day, the thoughts of Dan

Phantom returns still haunt him to this day. As the days pass the more depressed he became,

because he knows that Dan will return one day. And that day has finally come…

Clock Work continued his watch over time; suddenly he saw something that scared him. "So…the

day has finally arrived…" he said, suddenly an explosion happened behind him, "The time has come

for your demise…Clock Work!" Said Dan Phantom and walked out from within the smoke. "I

know, because I've seen it." Clock Work turned to face Dan Phantom, "And I've have also seen

yours, you will die when you and your opponent throws the last punch." Dan Phantom started to

laugh, "Rubbish, now die…" Dan Phantom's ray blasted through Clock Work's chest, his dying

scream was heard all over the Ghost Zone. Then he used his Ghostly Wail to destroy Clocks

Work's workshop.

"Time for revenge…Danny…" Said Dan Phantom as he left the ruins that were once Clock Work's

home and headed for the ghost portal in Vlad's house. Vlad was reading a book in front of his fire

place; suddenly he sensed something of great power has entered through the portal. He transformed

in to Vlad Plasmius and headed for his lab. When he entered his lab, it was empty. Suddenly

someone shot him from behind, "Ah, Vlad, if only you could have seen yourself in the future…old,

weak and alone as always!" Vlad managed to stand up, "Who the hell are you?" Vlad asked the

mysterious ghost. "Why Vlad, I'm hurt that you cant recognize me. Well then again, you don't, since

the accident at the Nasty Burger never happened. But now that I'm back, its time to recreate my

kingdom once again! Too bad you won't be able to see it." Dan raised his hand as it materialized an

ectoplasmic sphere, "Goodbye Vlad. Say hi to Clock Work for me in Oblivion!" "Oh, butter

biscuits…" The sphere began to glow brighter until it exploded; the explosion took the entire Vlad

Manor. Dan stood in the center of the crater that was once Vlad Manor. And Vlad was nowhere to

be seen, "That's two down and a whole lot more to go. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile back at Amity Park. Danny and his two and only friends where spending time at the

Nasty Burger. Sam and Tucker pretended they forgot all about that horrible day. But Danny on the

other hand, was still tormented. It was at this very place that he almost lost everything. Sam noticed

that he was still affected by that horrible experience; she could see it in his eyes. "Danny, are you

alright? She asked, "You haven't eaten anything." Danny raises his head to look at Sam, "It's

nothing…" he said silently and lower his head again. "Just nothing!" Said Tucker, "Listen man, its

been four years when that happened. Why can't you just let it go?" Danny slammed his hands at the

table. "BECAUSE I CAN'T!" Danny yelled, "EVERY TIME I TURN AROUND I SEE HIS

EYES STARING AT ME!" Sweat and tears run downs Danny's face, "I can still see him in my

dreams…he's laughing at me…I'm laughing at myself." Sam tried to put her hand on his shoulder

but he pushed it away. "I need to be alone!" Said Danny as he stood up from the table and left the

Nasty Burger, "I'm really worried about him, Tucker." "I know Sam, so am I." Tucker placed his

hand on Sam's shoulder.

Danny walked down the street, every minute he looked over his shoulder. Suddenly he heard a

familiar laugh, the laugh he heard in his nightmares. "Hello Danny boy…" Danny started to look

around, "Where are you!" he yelled, "Why I'm just speaking in your mind. After all we are the

same," "NO! We are not the same!" "HA! Don't give me that crap! Just look at you, you are letting

the past haunt you. You peek over your shoulder because you think I'm right behind you, you see

me in your nightmares because you still remember me. And the more the past haunts you the more

alone you'll be. But don't be sad Danny boy; you won't be alone for long…because I'll be coming

for a deadly visit," Danny stood frozen in fear, "NO!" "Oh yes! I already visited our old friends

Clock Work and Vlad, too bad our goodbyes had to be so explosive. Well it was nice to talk to

you again, see you soon." "Wait! What happened to Vlad and Clock Work? Come back!" But

there was no answer, Danny quickly runs back to the Nasty Burger.

Sam and Tucker were about to leave, it was then they noticed Danny running towards them. His

face was as pale as a ghost, Sam quickly runs towards him. "Danny, what's wrong!" He tried to

speak but he was in shock, he couldn't stop trembling. Sam couldn't help but to cry as she held

Danny in her arms, "Danny please you have to tell me what happened." The words that were

understandable were "He's coming…" "Who's coming?" Tucker asked, but Danny fainted. Now

they were really worried about him, something horrible must have happened to him. If only they

knew…

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

**Well this is the end of the first Chapter, hope you liked it. If you want me to continue the story just send me a review.**


	2. My home is in your arms

**The Return of the Ultimate Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom Blah! Blah! Blah!**

**A/N: This has nothing to do with The Chronicles of Phantom! This is a separate story! It's actually based on a fan art I drew.**

**Rated M: for Strong language, Violence, and some sexual content. (To make it better I put the lyrics of Beautiful by HIM)

* * *

**

Chapter 2: My home is in your arms.

Moments after Danny fainted, Tucker drove him to Sam's house "Are you sure about this?" Tucker

asked Sam, "My parents are out of town for three months, besides they know I'm old enough to be

on my own." Sam answered, "Ok, but can we put him down somewhere because he's gotten a lot

heavier in the past four years!" "No kidding, all the fighting has kept him in a really good shape."

Sam and Tucker dragged Danny to Sam's room, "Ok, let's put him on my bed, easy now." When

they put Danny on Sam's bed, she quickly sat beside him and placed her hand on his forehead. "I

guess I'll be seeing you guys alone." "Tucker, if you still think that I like Danny…" before she

could finish, Tucker interrupted her, "Sam, how long have we known each other?" he asks,

"Well…" "Listen, Danny is having some serious problems in his life. And he needs someone to

help him. Besides, everyone in Amity Park knows you like him. So just open your heart to him. Oh

and don't worry about his parents, I told them that he'll be spending the night here watching some

horror movies." "Nice save!"

Tucker smiles and left the house. Right after Tucker left, Danny wakes up. The first thing he sees is

Sam sitting besides him. "How are you feeling?" she asked Danny. Danny suddenly stood up with

fear in his eyes, "Where is he!" he yelled, "Who?" "DAN PHANTOM! Somehow he talked to me!

He said he was coming!" Danny desperately walked around Sam's room, "He's coming for me…

he's coming for me!" he repeated over and over. "Danny, please calm down!" Sam tries to calm him

down but he still continued to repeat the same word. She had no choice but to slap him, "I can't

bear to watch you like this!" She cried after slapping him, "Sam…" "You are not the only one who

suffers! Every time you go fight I pray for your return…to see you again…because…" Sam started

to cry, and Danny now felt like scum. "Sam…I…I'm sorry…" He reached for her hands and holds

them gently. "I'm sorry I caused you such pain," he places his arms around her, "You've always

been there for me, every time I needed someone, you were always there. Why?" "Because…I…"

Sam gathered enough courage to tell Danny the truth, "I love you!" Tears start flowing from her

eyes, "I'd always loved you, I just never had the courage to tell you...until now" Danny gave her a

gentle smile, "I'm such a fool, I was so attached to that day that it started to haunt me. And now the

haunt has become a reality. He has finally returned, and now I have a true purpose to stop him, and

that purpose is you, Sam. I won't let him harm you. I'll protect you, no matter what!"

And so they finally kissed, although it was for a moment. For them the kiss lasted for an eternity.

**Just one look into your eyes**

**One look and I'm crying**

**Cause you're so beautiful**

"I want you…" Said Sam as she took of her shirt, "to take me…" and she couldn't help to be a little

nervous since it was her first time. "Are you sure?" Danny asked Sam, "Yes, I've never been so sure

in my life."

**Just one kiss and I'm alive**

**One kiss and I'm ready to die**

**Cause you're so beautiful**

Sam took off Danny's shirt and caressed his chest. They stared at each other's eyes as they

continued to undress. "You're so beautiful," Said Danny to Sam and she blushed as he lay on her

bed. Then she reached out for Danny's hand.

**Just one touch, I'm on fire**

**One touch and I'm crying**

**Cause you're so beautiful**

Danny smiled and took her hand, and Sam slowly pulled him over to her. They kissed as they put

their arms around each other. Danny gently caressed Sam's cheek, and she ran her fingers through

his dark raven hair. Sam was shaking a little, but before she could say anything, Danny placed his

finger on her lips "I know, its also my first time." He whispered. "I'm just a little nervous," She

smiled, "I understand if you don't want to…" "But I want to, I want you to have all of me!" And so

the unification of two souls begins.

**Just one smile and I'm wild**

**One smile and I'm ready to die**

**Cause you're so beautiful**

After denying their love for each other for so long, this is what they wanted, to be together for at

least one moment. Nothing mattered to them anymore; they only wanted each other and nothing

else.

**Oh and you're so beautiful**

**My darling**

**Oh you're so beautiful**

The weight and troubles of the world were forgotten, _"Danny, I'll always be there for you…" _Said

Sam in her thoughts. _"Sam, thank you for saving me…from myself_..._" _Said Danny in his thoughts.

**You're so beautiful**

**Oh my baby**

**You're so beautiful**

There were just the two of them and nothing more. Danny held Sam closely in her arms as the y fell asleep, _"If only you knew how much I love you…"_ Both Danny and Sam whispered in their minds. Now they are dreaming of their happiest moment.

**And you're so beautiful**

**Oh my darling**

**Oh my baby**

**And you're so beautiful**

**Oh…**

The next day, Sam woke up and saw Danny sleeping besides her; he looked like he finally found the

peace he needed. Seconds later Danny woke up, only to find Sam with tears in her eyes, "What's

wrong?" he asked and dried her tears. "Why are you crying?" Sam smiled at him and caressed his

hair, "I'm just so happy that I met you." Danny returned her smile and kissed her, "So am I."

Suddenly Sam's cell phone rang, "I'll get it," Said Sam as she stood up and picked up her cell

phone, "Hello…yes he's here…Oh my god!" Danny quickly new something was wrong. "It was

Tucker," "What happened!" he asked Sam, "Something happened to Vlad, his mansion was

completely blown up, they haven't found him yet." "Alright, get your clothes, and tell Tucker to

come over." "Where are we going?" "To Wisconsin."

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

**It seems that Danny and Sam took things up a notch if you know what I mean. ****And why does Danny want to find Vlad? When will Dan Phantom attack? All will be ****answered in the next chapter. I know the love scene was short but still it was my first written love seen! so no flames!**


	3. The Search

**The Return of the Ultimate Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom Blah! Blah! Blah!**

**A/N: This has nothing to do with The Chronicles of Phantom! This is a separate story! It's actually based on a fan art I drew.**

**Rated M: for Strong language, Violence, and some sexual content.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The search.

"To Wisconsin, Why do you want to go there?" Sam asked Danny out of curiosity. "I have a feeling

Vlad is still alive." Said Danny as he putted on his pants on. "Is it about Dan Phantom?" Danny

took a deep breath, "Yes, yesterday he contacted me via telepathy. He said something about Clock

Work and Vlad. That's why I need to see if Vlad is truly dead; if he is still alive I could use his help

to fight Dan." "Are you sure we can trust him?" "No, but I don't have a choice."

Later that day, Tucker arrived at Sam's house. Danny and Sam were waiting for him outside. Tucker

was surprise to see both of them holding hands; he parks in front of them with his eyes wide open.

"Am I seeing things or are you two really holding hands?" Tucker got out of the car. "No, you are

not seeing things." Sam laughed, "Oh, let me just get a picture! Just to be sure. " Said Tucker as he

aimed his new PDA toward Danny and Sam. "Say cheese!" smiled Tucker and took the picture. "Are

you done?" Danny asked Tucker, "Yes, for now…" Tucker laughed.

Once Tucker stopped fooling around, everyone got in the car and went to Wisconsin. "I'm glad to

see you loosen up." Said Tucker to Danny. "I know, and I owe it all to Sam." Said Danny as he gave

Sam a smile and she blushed. Tucker was trying to figure out what Sam did to Danny that managed

to loosen him up, If only he knew. After hours of driving, they finally reached Vlad Manor, well

what's left of it. Tucker parked the car near the broken gate and everyone exited the car. "Man!

Look at the size of this crater!" Said Tucker, "Dude, are you sure that Vlad is still alive? I mean

look at the size of this fucking crater!" "You don't know Vlad as well as I do…" Said Danny as he

opened the gate and everyone entered. "Hold on tight," Said Danny as he grabbed Tucker and Sam,

and flew to the bottom of the crater. Once they reached the bottom, Danny started to search for

clues. "Uh Sam, what exactly is Danny looking for?" Tucker asked Sam. "Don't know…" Said

Sam, meanwhile, Danny continued his search until he found a crack on the floor that lead to another

basement. "Hey, I found something!" Said Danny to Tucker and Sam, and they walked toward him.

"What did you found?" Sam asked, "There's another room below," Said Danny. "Do you think

Vlad is down there?" Sam asked, "Only one way to find out, stand back." Danny blasted a hole on

the ground. Once the smoke cleared out, Danny jumped down.

The room was another lab, but it seemed abandoned. "Can you see anything?" Sam asked from

above. "Its pitch black down here," Said Danny, Suddenly he heard something, "Daniel, is that

you…" Said Vlad as he slowly walked toward Danny. "Vlad, what happened?" Danny asked Vlad.

"It was an unknown ghost; he came out from the ghost portal. And he seemed to know a lot about

me." "His name is Dan Phantom." "How do you know that?" "Because he's my future self…"

Danny told Vlad all about Dan Phantom and the future that was almost upon them. Vlad stood

amazed, "My god, so your ghost and mine became one and that monster was created!" Suddenly

Tucked called Danny, "Hey Danny! Listen to this!" Tucker increased the volume on the PDA so that

Danny could hear the news broadcast.

_"In later news, the unknown ghost is tearing everything apart! He is unstoppable; the army has _

_failed to stop him. The Military Intelligence has determined his path. He is heading for Amity _

_Park! May God have mercy on them." _

Danny and Vlad widened their eyes. "Dad, Mom, Jazz!" "Maddie!" Danny looked at Vlad, "Listen,

desperate times need desperate measures!" Said Danny, "Indeed, truce…for now." Said Vlad, "Still,

we'll need more strength. Vlad, do you a spare ghost portal?" "Yes, why do want with it?" "Have

you ever heard the saying; the enemy of my enemy is my friend…"

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

**It seems that Danny will try to convince some of his enemies to fight by his side against Dan Phantom. Will he succeed or fail? All will be known in the next chapter. **


	4. An Unlikely Alliance

**The Return of the Ultimate Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom Blah! Blah! Blah!**

**A/N: This has nothing to do with The Chronicles of Phantom! This is a separate story! It's actually based on a fan art I drew.**

**Rated M: for Strong language, Violence, and some sexual content.

* * *

**

Chapter 4: An unlikely Alliance.

"Sam, I want you to stay with Tucker?" Said Danny, "Danny, where are you going?" Sam asked,

"Listen Sam, I'm going to the Ghost Zone to find some help, if I can." "I don't want you to leave

me…" Sam cried, "Don't worry baby, I'll be back." Danny gave Sam a kiss and went with Vlad to

the Ghost Zone. "Don't worry Sam; Danny knows how to take care of himself." Said Tucker, "I

know…" Sam whispered.

Meanwhile, Dan was having the time of his life wreaking havoc as he made his way to Amity Park.

"HAHAHA! Oh, this brings such good memories!" Lifts one of the ranks and threw it towards a

helicopter. "The destruction, the screams of the innocents… I missed all of it." Suddenly a group of

soldiers stood behind him as opened fire. But the bullets have no effect on him. "And there are

always some fools that…" Turns around, "…THAT MANAGES TO PISS ME OFF!" Dan launched

a ghost ray that blew the soldiers in to pieces. "(Sigh) I fell much better now." More troops

appeared and surrounded him. "More pests, at least I'll have some fun until I reach Amity Park."

Said Dan as he walked toward the soldiers.

Back at Wisconsin, Danny and Vlad entered the Ghost Zone and searched for some ghost that

would help them fight Dan. Luckily they came across Ember, Skulker, Johnny 13, The Box Ghost,

Technus and The Fright Knight. Danny explained the situation to them but they weren't interested

in saving the human world. "Listen, If Dan destroys the human world; your world will be next.

When I went to the future, I saw what he did to all of you. And not even my enemies deserve such a

horrible fate." Danny argued, "Why should we believe you?" Ember asked, "Please I beg all of you!

Help me stop him." Danny dropped to his knees, "Daniel what are you doing!" Vlad asked Danny.

The ghosts were surprise to see their enemy on his knees begging for help. "Please I need your

help..." It was then he remembers something that Vlad told him, and it was to use their weakness

against them. "Ember, didn't you loved your fans back at Amity Park? Didn't you loved being

recognized around the world?" Ember stood silent as she remembered how her fans chanted her

name. "Well…yes…" She said, "Skulker, Think of the thrill of the hunt, a more dangerous version

of me. Remember that you said you were the greatest hunter of them all." Skulker started to laugh;

"Now you're talking my language ghost kid." "Johnny, you love Kitty right?" "Of course I do!" "If

we do not stop Dan Phantom from taking over both worlds then she will be in mortal danger."

"Alright, but I'll do this only for her." "Box Ghost, If Dan destroys my world; a lot of boxes will be

destroyed. Are you going to let that happen?" "NEVER!" "Fright Knight, the same goes for you, if

my world is destroyed, there will be no more people to send to their nightmares." "You make a

good point." "And Technus, are you going to let all that technology be destroyed? After all you are

the master of all technologic devices." "Very well then, I Technus will join you." "Then it's

decided, we'll stop Dan Phantom no matter what. And in order to reach him faster, I suggest using

the ghost portal in my house. So let's go." And so an unlikely alliance was born, each had their own

reasons to stop Dan Phantom. Vlad was amazed with Danny's negotiating skills; maybe he was

proud of him. But he never told him he just keep his silence and smiled.

**To be Continued...

* * *

**

**The time has finally come! On the next chapter the battle will begin! Danny Phantom fighting along side Vlad Plasmius, Ember Mc Clain, Johnny 13, The Box Ghost, Technus, The Fright Knight against the Ultimate Enemy Dan Phantom. But will it be enough? All will be answered in the next chapter. SO DON'T YOU DARE MISS IT!**


	5. The Battle Begins

**The Return of the Ultimate Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom Blah! Blah! Blah!**

**A/N: This has nothing to do with The Chronicles of Phantom! This is a separate story! It's actually based on a fan art I drew.**

**Rated M: for Strong language, Violence, and some sexual content.

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The Battle begins.

Danny and his new allies headed toward the Ghost Portal that is located at his house. Then he realizes something, how the hell is he

going to explain to his family about the ghost and especially about Dan Phantom! Still he has to try. Once they reached the portal Danny

told every to wait until the coast is clear. He quietly enters through the ghost portal, and notices that his parents and Valerie were

preparing their arsenal. It was no surprise they aimed their guns at him, "What are you doing here ghost?" Jack asked with a demanding

tone. "Why bother asking! Just blast him!" Yelled Valerie and aimed her cannon at Danny. "I'm here to help; I even brought other ghost

to fight." Said Danny but they didn't believe him, so Danny had no choice but to transform back in to Danny Fenton. Jack and Maddie

couldn't believe their eyes. But Valerie still aimed her cannon at Danny, still she hesitated, "Valerie, if you are going to shoot me then do it

now." At that moment Sam and Tucker arrived and Vlad and the other ghosts peeked through the ghost portal. "Danny!" Yelled Sam,

"Stay back Sam." Said Danny as he looked at Sam, then he turned his attention to Valerie who was still deciding what to do. "So what

will it be? Are you going to shot or not." Said Danny, when Valerie was about to pull the trigger, she lowered her cannon, "I…can't…"

she whispered, "All this time I hunted down the ghost kid, I was hunting you…" "That is just the way my life is," Said Danny "Lets go."

He signaled Vlad and the Ghosts and they went outside. Danny walked toward Sam and gave her a kiss, "Stay here where its save." And

transformed into Danny Phantom, but before he left, he took one last look at his family, friends and girlfriend and left. "I guess you made

the first move." Said Valerie to Sam. "That and a lot more." Sam Smiled, "You mean?" Valerie's eyes widened "Yes." Sam smiled.

"What the hell are you two talking about!" Tucker wined.

Meanwhile, Danny and the others rushed to the outskirts of the city where they spotted Dan obliterating an entire army. Danny tackled

Dan with a tremendous speed that sent him several miles away from Amity Park. "I won't let you reach Amity Park!" Danny yelled, "Oh

really!" Said Dan as he blasted Danny away from him. Suddenly Ember appeared behind Dan and used her guitar to create shockwaves;

Dan covered his ears in pain. Then he turned toward Ember, "You bitch!" he yelled as he used his ghostly wale on her. The vibrations

broke Ember's guitar but Danny managed to save her before any real damage was done. "You ok?" Danny asked Ember, "Uh, um…"

Ember was amazed that he saved her and couldn't help but to blush. "I'll take that as a yes." Said Danny to himself, Vlad appeared

behind Dan and blasted him. "You'll pay for blowing up my house!" Yelled Vlad as he created four copies of himself. "Ah, the old

duplication trick," Dan laughed, "No matter how much you divide your self, the result will always be the same…" Dan suddenly

disappeared; the four Vlad's started to look around for Dan. "Where is he?" Vlad asked himself, "Right above you!" Dan yelled, as he

launched a huge energy blast. The four Vlad's launched a counterattack in order to send push the energy back at Dan. "Impressive…"

Dan smiled, "But not good enough!" Dan increased the power of the blast. Vlad and his duplicates tried to push the energy back again

but it was too powerful and it blasted them away.

Suddenly, Johnny 13 hit Dan with his bike, it may not have been very damaging still it managed to hurt him. "Shadow, hold him down!"

Johnny 13 commanded his shadow. His shadow wrapped itself around Dan and Skulker took this opportunity and used his rocket

launcher, he fired several rockets at Dan, Technus combined with the broken pieces of the tanks and planes and created a new

mechanical body with a whole lot of guns. He wasted no time and opened fire upon Dan. "Keep firing!" Yelled Skulker, "You two are

really starting to…" Dan created a huge explosion, "…TO PISS ME OFF!" The explosion took out Skulker and Technus. The Fright

Knight charged at Dan and managed to strike him with his sword. "Go to your fears!" Said the Fright Knight and then cuts Dan with his

sword. Dan placed his hand on his chest, "Impossible! My sword was supposed to send you to your…GHAGK!" Dan grabbed the

Fright Knight by the throat and lifts him up, "Fool, I am my own fear and nightmare!" Dan laughed and slammed the Fright Knight deep in

the ground.

Then he turned his attention to the Box Ghost. "Beware, for I am the Box Ghost!" the Box Ghost yelled, "HAHAHAHA! And what can

you do? Bore me to death!" Dan laughed; luckily for the Box Ghost he found a case full of rockets, "I will do this!" The Box Ghost used

the case and launched all the rockets at Dan. "Well this is new…" Said Dan before the rockets hit him. There was a huge explosion when

the rockets hit Dan at the same time. "I did it! Ha! All shall fear the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost cheered but his celebration was cut

short. "You really are the lamest ghost." Said Dan when the smoke cleared, "And that is why you must die." Dan unleashed a world of

pain upon the Box Ghost, he practically broke his body. The Box Ghost lay on the ground mortally wounded; Dan enjoyed watching him

in pain. "Time to die…" Said Dan as he placed his hand in front of the Box Ghost but Danny suddenly appeared in front of Dan and

unleashed a huge ghost ray right in his face. "Leave him alone!" yelled Danny as he fired at Dan. Danny managed to blast Dan away from

the Box Ghost. "Johnny! I need you to take him back to the Ghost Zone!" Danny ordered Johnny 13 "Alright," Said Johnny 13 and

placed the Box Ghost on his bike and returned to the Ghost Zone.

Meanwhile, Dan stood up and stared at Danny. Vlad, Ember, Skulker, Technus and Fright Knight stood along Danny. "Everyone,

prepare to attack him with everything you got!" Yelled Danny to his allies. "Good idea, but it may be also dangerous. Still, we have no

choice." Said Vlad to Danny. Everyone started to charge up their energies as Dan ran towards them. "ATTACK HIM WITH

EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Yelled Danny as everyone combined their attacks on Dan. When the combined attacks hit Dan there was

a gigantic explosion, no one backed down they gave everything they got. "Getting tired…" Said Ember, "So am I but you don't see me

crying about it!" yelled Skulker. "Concentrate!" yelled Vlad. Everyone continued their attack on Dan "Can't go on anymore…" Said

Ember and fell on her knees, "Same here, my suit has run out of power and ammo!" said Skulker. "I used all my power!" said Technus.

"I suggest we give it a rest!" said Vlad. "Agreed," Said Fright Knight. "Ok…" said Danny. Everyone stooped their attack and hoped it

was enough to stop Dan.

Danny kept looking at the smoke as it cleared where Dan stood. When the smoke cleared, everyone was in shock because Dan was still

standing after taking all that energy in one blow. "I don't believe it! He took all that and he's still standing!" Said Ember, "Ember, you,

Technus, Skulker and Fright Knight has wasted too much energy, so I suggest all of you withdraw." said Vlad. "LOOK OUT!" Yelled

Danny as Dan fired at them. The blast moved so fast that they didn't had time to dodge it and the explosion caught everyone. "Now if

you excuse me, I have a city to destroy." said Dan as he flew away.

Ten minutes later, Danny and Vlad woke up, "Vlad?" said Danny as he forced himself to stand up. "I'm fine," Said Vlad as he checked

on the others, "But Ember, Skulker, Technus and Fright Knight are in bad shape. And to make things worst, Dan has left for Amity

Park." Vlad told Danny as he forces his arm back in place. "Vlad, take them back to the Ghost Zone, I'll deal with Dan." "Are you out

of your mind? All of us couldn't stop him! What makes you think you alone can to any difference?" "He has already used too much

energy, so he must be getting weak, if he was at full power, that blast could have killed us!" "I see your point, still…" "Still I must stop

him no matter what! There are people I care about in Amity Park, and if it was necessary to give my life for their safety I would gladly do

it." So Danny left for Amity Park and Vlad took the ghost back to the Ghost Zone.

Dan has already reached Amity Park and started to wreak havoc. Danny flew as fast as he could, even dough his ghost energy is nearly

drained, he willed himself to go forward with the fight. "_Dan, if you laid a hand on my family and friends…I swear I'll kill you!_" said

Danny in his thoughts as he flew towards Amity Park.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**It seems that Danny has to fight Dan by himself. Will he succeed or will he fail? All will be known in the next chapter. Don't miss it! **


	6. Sacrifice

**The Return of the Ultimate Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom Blah! Blah! Blah!**

**A/N: This has nothing to do with The Chronicles of Phantom! This is a separate story! It's actually based on a fan art I drew.**

**Rated M: for Strong language, Violence, and some sexual content.

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Sacrifice.

As Danny made his way to Amity Park, Dan was enjoying himself with all the destruction he caused. Earlier that day, back at Danny's

house everyone watched the news, hoping that Danny and the others managed to stop Dan.

"_We continue with our report on the Unknown Ghost. It seems that seven mysterious people including Amity Park's Marvel, Danny Phantom, is with them…_"

"Danny…" Sam whispered, "…please be careful…"

"_WHOA! The battle has begun between the ghosts, and it's unbelievable! It seems that Danny Phantom tackled the Unknown _

_Ghost far away form Amity Park! Move the chopper! All right, I've managed to reach them, and let me tell you, I've never seen _

_anything like this in my entire life! It seems that the female ghost is the second one to attack, but the unknown ghost _

_counterattacked her but she was saved by one of the ghost that was with her. And now it seems that another ghost divided him _

_self into four duplicates, but the UG disappeared…no wait he's above the five ghosts. And he's firing a huge energy attack; the _

_four ghosts are trying to push it back but the blast seems to be too powerful for them. (**KRA-BOOM!)** The blast reached them _

_and blew them away! Wait, what's this? It seems that another ghost is going to attack…with his…bike? And now he's using _

_some kind of shadow that wrapped itself around the UG, whatever its doing it worked, because another ghost took the _

_opportunity and commenced firing on the Unknown Ghost. Wait a minute! I cannot believe my eyes! One of the ghosts is _

_actually combining with the remains of the tanks and planes! It formed some kind of mechanical body! And it joined the other _

_ghost and also started firing at the Unknown Ghost! This might actually… (**BOOM**) OH MY GOD! The Unknown Ghost created _

_some kind of explosion; it took out the two ghosts that were firing at them. Another ghost attacked the UG with his sword but it _

_didn't do much damaged and he was taken out. And now it seems to be the turn of the little guy, he used a case full of rockets _

_and launched all of them at the UG, but it didn't work. Oh god! The UG is beating the hell out of the poor fella, but wait! It _

_seems that Danny Phantom managed to save the poor bastard. And now the bike ghost is taking him away. _

_What's this? It seems that Danny Phantom and the remaining ghosts are powering up… (**SHRAKKT-BOOM**) WOW! THEY _

_UNLEASHED THEIR ENERGIES IN ONE SINGLE ATTACK! It's amazing; none of them are backing down. Ghnn! It's too _

_bright I can't see anything! They seemed to have stopped firing…I don't see the UG anywhere. I think they did it! They stopped _

_the UG!_"

Everyone at Danny's house celebrated, but their celebration was cut short.

_"Wait, what's this…Impossible! The UG is still STANDING! After taking all that energy in one single blow he is still standing, _

_and I think our heroes are too weak to fight back!" _

"No way!" Said Jack and the others. "Danny, get out of there!" Sam screamed.

"_(**BA-DOOM!**) The UG just fired some kind of energy that created a gigantic explosion! The smoke has blocked my visual, the _

_only thing I can see for now is the UG leaving for Amity Park! Wait, the smoke is starting to clear…I now have a visual of _

_Danny Phantom and the other ghosts…they don't seem to be moving… I don't think there alive…God have mercy on us…_"

Sam started to cry and was about to leave the room, but Jazz stopped her. "Let me go! I need to help Danny!" She cried, "Sam please

be reasonable, if you go out there you'll be in danger! And if something happens to you…I don't even want to think how will Danny

react…" Said Jazz. "So please calm down." Sam turned toward Jazz and cried in her arms. "It's ok Sam; Danny can't be defeated so

easily." "That's right, because he's a Fenton and Fenton's never give up!" Said Jack. (Rumble) "He's already reached Amity Park!" Said

Maddie, "Danny has done enough for now, now it's our turn to help him." Said Valerie and picked up her plasma gun. "Jack, Maddie,

both of you will come with me, the rest of you stay here." She said and left the house.

Later, Valerie, Maddie and Jack prepared themselves to fight Dan, "All right everyone, take your positions," Said Maddie, "because

here he comes!" "Ah, familiar faces," Said Dan as he walked towards them, "I will truly enjoy killing all of you." "Fire!" yelled Jack, and

everyone opened fire at Dan. The Plasma guns managed to damage to hurt him. "You'll pay for that!" Dan argued. "All right, get ready to

fire again." Said Jack, Suddenly a familiar voice was heard from above. "Out of the way!"

When Dan looked above him, Danny crashed landed on top of him and buried him deep inside the ground. "Was that Danny!" Said Sam,

then she walked out to the streets where Jack, Maddie and Valerie where. Jazz and Tucker went after her. "Sam, Jazz, Tucker, stay

back!" Said Maddie. Suddenly the whole area began to tremble as Danny and Dan punched each other. "This is crazy!" yelled Tucker.

Not far from the Fenton's House, Dan tackled Danny out of the ground and Danny crash landed at his house. "Look out!" Jazz

screamed, when the debris was about to fall on everyone. Danny quickly created an energy shield that kept everyone save. When the

debris stopped falling, Danny dissolved the shield and fell on his knees. Everyone noticed that Danny was pushing his body beyond limits;

still, he kept going forward.

Sam runs to him and places her hands on his face. "Danny, are you alright? You look awful!" Said Sam, "Sam, I want you and everyone

to get as far away as possible!" Said Danny, "No, I wont leave you. You need to get some help!" "To late Sam, Vlad and the others

have already fallen and there are too many innocents in jeopardy right now! It's up to me to stop him." said Danny. "He's getting up!"

screamed Tucker, as Dan stood up. Suddenly it started to rain really hard on Amity Park. "Can you see the rain Danny boy?" Dan asked

Danny, "It is a sign of your demise!" Dan laughed.

Danny forced himself to stand up again, Sam still held on to him, "Danny…I don't want lose you…I…" Sam started to cry; Danny kissed

Sam and held her in his arms. "Just remember…no matter what happens…I'll always love you, always…" Then he flies toward Dan with

the intentions of ending this fight once and for all. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Danny so fired up!" said Tucker. "Wait! Come

back, PLEASE COME BACK!" cried Sam.

Danny hit Dan at ramming speed and both of them crashed through various buildings. Sam went after Danny and Tucker went after her.

"Sam, come back! Fuck, why don't you ever listen!" he argued. "I can't just stay put as Danny puts his life on the line! I have to find a

way to help him!" Sam told Tucker.

Meanwhile, Danny and Dan continued their fight, as Dan grabs Danny and buries him on the debris. It was at that moment that Sam and

Tucker arrived, "Ah, Sam and Tucker the two people that I wanted to kill, personally!" said Dan as he walked toward them. "Move

while you can Tucker! I'll distract him while you run!" Sam told Tucker. "I don't think that's going to work!" yelled Tucker and Danny

rose up from the debris and punched Dan with all his strength. "Enough! If you want to get your hands on my friends, you'll have to kill

me first!" Yelled Danny, then he blasted him toward the building's wall. "Sam, I told you to stay away!" "Danny if you keep this up you

might die!" "I know Sam, but one way or another I have to stop him…and to do that I must be as ferocious and unrelenting as he!"

Suddenly Dan blasted Danny away from him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Become like me and kill me…if you can." yelled Dan as

he stood up. _"I'm hurt bad…can barely stay conscious…"_ Danny barely spoke in his mind as he obligated his wounded body to stand

up.

Meanwhile, back in the Ghost Zone Vlad and the others were healing their wounds. The first one to wake up was Ember. "What

happened?" She asked Vlad, "We took the beating or the century." Vlad told Ember. "Where's Danny?" She asked, "He's fighting

alone…" "WHAT!" She yelled, "Is he mad or something! He used all his energy and strength!" Ember continued to argue. "Then let's

go!" Said Johnny 13 "I wish we could, but there is a problem. The ghost portal at Amity Park was destroyed before you woke up." Vlad

announced the others. "So we'll have to use the one in Wisconsin." "Then lets move before it's too late!" yelled Ember. And everyone

flew to the ghost portal in Wisconsin.

Back at Amity Park, war rages on between Danny and Dan. _"Where does he keep getting his strength? He's more wounded than _

_me, but he's as powerful as me!" _Dan asked himself in his mind as he and Danny charged each other. When their fists collided, not only

did the force they released shatter every window in the area, it also blew Danny and Dan away. And crash landed a mile away from their

location. _"I'm too exhausted…but I have to keep fighting…until I drop…or he does!"_ Danny was so beaten up that he could barely

speak in his mind. "They hit each other so hard that they sent themselves crash landing a mile away!" said Valerie to herself. "Watch out

for falling glass!" Jazz yelled to everyone. "Sam, look out!" Yelled Tucker as he covered Sam from the falling glass, Sam didn't care

about the falling glass; she couldn't take her eyes away from the fight. It was both incredible and frightening.

After the punch, Danny and Dan flew high up into the sky and readied themselves for the final strike. _"This is IT! Looks like we're both _

_betting everything we've got on this one!" _Danny forced himself to stay conscious, _"For Sam, Tucker, Mom, Dad and jazz…for _

_this entire city…no…for both worlds! I've got to finish him while I still can!" _Both Danny and Dan screamed at the top of their lungs

as they flew toward each other's at ramming speed, they screamed at the top of their lungs as they threw the final punch. When their fists

collided with their bodies, a huge shockwave explosion was seen in the sky. But what truly caught everyone's eye, was that the two

combatants were falling motionless to the ground.

_In the years to come, Amity Park will remember this day, the few who witnessed this battle will tell of the power of these final _

_punches…that they could literally **feel **the shockwaves. _

_Others will remember the destruction caused that was caused by the battle. But everyone will remember this sad day… _

_For this day the Ghost Kid who was once called Public Enemy # 1 gave his live to save an entire city…no… for entire worlds. _

_He fell for those who feared and hated him. But most importantly, he fell for those who call him son…for one who called him _

_brother…for those who fought by his side against an unstoppable enemy…for one who called him friend…and especially for one _

_who would have been his wife one day._

"_How…how could I have been defeated!" _Dan yelled in his mind, it was then he remembered what Clock work told him. "(Flashback)

_And I've have also seen yours, you will die when you and your opponent throws the last punch._" Dan's eyes widened, "He knew!

Clock Work knew…" these were Dan's last words before hitting the ground and died. And as for Danny, Sam watched in horror as her

beloved falls motionless to the ground and she quickly runs toward him. At that very moment Vlad and the others arrived, only to fell the

weight of being too late to help. "We…didn't make it in time!" cried Ember, "He must survive! It cannot end like this!" cried Vlad.

Johnny 13 stood silent.

Sam held Danny in her arms as she begged for him to live. "Please hang on! Help will be here any second!" Sam cried and her tears fell

on Danny's wounded face. "Dan…is he…is he…" Danny tried to speak, "You stopped him! You saved all of us!" "Sam…my eyes

darken…and my body is broken…" "Please don't talk like that! You can't die, please, we only just began..." "Sam…I'm glad I met you

Sam…my only regret is…that I won't be able to spend the rest of my life with you…" "No Danny, you will…I'm going to save you…"

"Y-y-you…already…have…" Danny draws his final breath and dies in her arms. "Danny? No…please god no…NO! PLEASE DON'T

LEAVE ME! DANNY!"

Sam couldn't bare the pain and screamed as she held his lifeless body in her arms. Everyone cried for him, even Vlad, Ember and Johnny

13. They all shed tears for the fallen hero…yes…this was the day he finally became a Hero…

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

**What will happen now that Amity Park's defender is dead? Is he truly dead? Find out on the next and final chapter. Don't miss it!**

**A/N: To tell you the truth I cried while writing the dying scene.**


	7. Conclusion

**The Return of the Ultimate Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom Blah! Blah! Blah!**

**A/N: This has nothing to do with The Chronicles of Phantom! This is a separate story! It's actually based on a fan art I drew.**

**Rated M: for Strong language, Violence, and some sexual content.

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Conclusion

Sam held Danny as she continued to cry. Ember looked at Sam and couldn't help to feel sorry for her. Even though she was one of

Danny's enemies, she fought by his side and cried for his death. "Let's go Ember, there's nothing we can do here." Johnny told Ember.

Ember took one last look at Sam and went with Johnny 13 back to the Ghost Zone. Vlad decided to stay, and give his respects to

Danny.

Suddenly, both Danny's and Dan's body disappeared right before everyone's eyes. "What, were is he? Where did he go?" Sam started

to look around but didn't find a trace of Danny. "It seems that someone doesn't want anybody to learn his secrets." said Vlad. "This is

too much for me…" Sam cried, "I can't take it anymore…yesterday I told him I loved him, and today I lose him, it's not fair! IT'S NOT

FAIR! Jazz walked toward Sam and tried to calm her down, still Jazz was also crying for the death of her brother. "I know, Sam, I want

him back too…" Tucker was also crying and started to hit the ground, "If only I could have done something to help him! Why am I so

weak?" Valerie held a piece of his clothes, "All this time I wanted him dead…and he gave his life for everyone…" Tears started to flow

down her face. Jack tried to calm Maddie down, who was suffering the same way as Sam. "My boy…he's dead…" she cried, Jack

didn't knew what to say, the pain of losing his son wouldn't let him speak.

Back at the Ghost Zone, Ember gave the news to the other ghosts. They thought that they would be glad that he's dead but it seems that

they were wrong. "WHAT! HE'S DEAD!" Skulker screamed, "Its true Skulker, I saw him die with my own eyes! He and Dan fought to

the death." Johnny 13 told Skulker. "He can't be…he always survived…" Skulker slams his hand on the ground. "He was a great

adversary. He died like a warrior, with honor." said Fright Knight. "The kid didn't deserve to die like that." said Technus. "No kidding, I

was starting to find him cool." Johnny 13 cried. "So, how's the Box Ghost?" Ember asked Johnny 13. "He's healing quite well; besides,

the creepy Lunch Lady is looking after him." Johnny 13 answered.

"I remember when I first saw him." Ember started talking, "Even dough he was my enemy, I sort of liked him…" Skulker stood up, "I

know what you mean, he was unique…he was the halfa." "No matter how much people hated him, he kept protecting them, I find that

very honorable," said Fright Knight. "Yeah, he even helped me get back with Kitty. I guess we all saw him as something more than an

enemy." said Johnny 13. "A friend…" Ember whispered.

Meanwhile, in the ream of The Observers, Danny was brought back to life by the request of an old friend. When he opened his eyes, he

was in the middle of a round room; The Observers were…observing him. "Where am I?" Danny asked himself, "You are in the realm of

The Observers," Said a familiar voice. When Danny turned around, he saw Clock Work, "Clock Work, I though Dan killed you?" said

Danny. "Did you really think I could be killed so easily?" "Well…" "I'll take that as a yes…" Clock Work said silently, "He only

destroyed my physical body; it took me sometime to reform it again. And when my body was formed once again, I learned that you

saved both the human world and the ghost world with you life." "Still this does not explain why I'm here?" "Oh yes, you see, when I was

about to brought you back to life, The Observers said that it was best for you to stay dead. But I didn't agree with them, because the

world needs you." Clock Work places his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Besides, you make things more entertaining. And they went along

with it." Clock Work laughed, "And what about Dan, what are you going to do with his body?" Danny asked Clock Work, "He will

remain dead, and his body will be cast in to the void, where it will be destroyed." One of the Observers flew toward Danny, "It seems

that we were wrong about you. It's true what Clock Work said, you deserve to live, so that is why we let him brought you back to life."

said the Observer, "And you will return to your world." Danny smiled, "Let's go Danny; there are people that are waiting for you. And

since your outfit is shredded, I'm going to give you a new one. You'll see it once you're back in your world." Said Clock Work as he

opened a portal, there was a blinding light, so Danny had to close his eyes as he entered the portal.

Back at Amity Park, Sam was placing a flower on the street that Danny died. Tucker was there to keep her company. _"Man, it's been _

_two weeks since Danny died. His death really affected everyone, especially Sam…every night she wakes up calling Danny, and _

_then she cries when she realizes that he's dead…poor Sam… "_ Said Tucker in his mind, _"Most of the city was rebuilt, and _

_everyone continues with their lives…but nothing will ever be the same without Danny…" _"Tucker," said Sam, "What it is Sam?"

"Thanks for coming with me…" "It's the least I could do; Danny was my friend since childhood…" "Lets see how Mr. and Ms. Fenton

are doing." said Sam. "Alright, let me get my car." Tucker left to get his car, and Sam waited for him. She took one last look at the street

and the image of Danny returned to her mind and she heard his last words in her head. _"Y-y-you…already…have…"_ She now

understood what those words meant; she saved him from himself, from destroying his life with the worries of the past. "Sam, are you

ready to go now?" Said Tucker as he parked in front of her, "Yes, let's go…" She answered and entered the car.

At that time Danny opened his eyes and was noticed that he was back at his room. "I'm home," he whispered. And he also noticed that

his clothes were torn, still, there were no wound in his body. "No wounds…but my clothes are a mess!"

Jazz heard a familiar voice in Danny's room, when she opened the door, she was shocked. "Danny…" she whispered, "Hi Jazz, I know

this is hard to believe but I'm back." Jazz quickly hugs Danny, "Oh Danny, I thought you were dead!" she cried, "Well, I was but I was

brought back to life." Danny told Jazz, and at that very moment Jack and Maddie heard Jazz and entered the room and saw Jazz hugging

Danny. Before Jack could say anything, Maddie knew that his son was standing before her. "Danny…" she whispered as she looked at

his eyes, "It really is you!" she cried as she held him in her arms, "My Danny is alive." "Yes mom, I'm alive…" Danny cried and Jack

walks toward him and hugged him, "I'm glad to have you back." Jack told Danny, "Yeah, it's been two weeks…" "TWO WEEKS!"

Danny yelled, "You mean to tell me, that I've been dead for two week." "Yes, when you died, you suddenly disappeared." Jazz told

Danny. "I see, well let me tell you what happened…" Danny told his family what happened after he disappeared. He told them about

Clock Work and the Observers, he told them all about Dan Phantom. "And that is all I know…" "Still that doesn't explain how can a

human have ghost powers?" Jack asked Danny, "…There are something's that people should never know." Danny told Jack.

"Mr. and Ms. Fenton, are you in here?" Said Sam as she opened the door and entered the house. "Sam…" tears flowed down his face

when he heard her voice. "Go to her," Jazz told Danny. "She needs you more than we do." Said Maddie to Danny. "Show her what the

Fenton's are made of." said Jack. "Actually, I already did…" Said Danny and left the room. Jazz, Maddie and Jack were speechless

because they kind of knew what he meant. "That's my boy!" Jack yelled with pride.

Danny quickly walked down stairs. And saw Sam, she was closing the door, and when she turned around she saw Danny. Their eyes

locked on to each other.

**I've been searching for you**

**I heard a cry within my soul**

**I never had a yearning quite like this before**

**Now here you are walking right through my door**

"Danny…" she said softly as her tears ran down her cheeks and dropped her bag; Danny walks to her and dries her tears. "Is it really

you? This isn't another dream…right." She asked, "You are not dreaming, it's really me…I'm back…" Sam stared at his eyes, and saw

the eyes of the man she loved. "It is you…" she smiled.

**All of my life **

**Where have you been?**

**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**

**And if that day comes**

**I know we can win**

**I wonder if I'll ever see you again**

They didn't waste anymore time and kissed. Their kiss was very passionate and emotional. Sam didn't care how or who brought Danny

back to life, she only wanted him and only him. Danny held her in his arms; he held her like he has just found something that was lost.

**A sacred gift of heaven**

**For better, worse, wherever**

**And I would never let somebody break you down**

**Or take your crown never**

"I thought I lost you…" Sam cried in Danny's arms, "You will never lose me…" Danny dried her tears, "for I am here to stay with you…

because I love you." "I love you too."

**I've searched through time**

**I've always known**

**That you were there upon your throne**

**A lonely queen without her king**

**I longed for you my love forever**

Danny took Sam in his arms and flew high in to the clouds. Tucker saw the two of them fly away, "Knew you'd be back buddy…"

Tucker smiled. "Were did you disappeared to?" Sam asked Danny, "Clock Work took me to a strange realm." "Clock Work," "Yes, he

was to one who brought me back to life." "And what about Dan, he also disappeared with you." "Dan's body will be tossed inside a void

where it will be destroyed once and for all." "So it's over?" "For Dan, yes, and for me it will never be over. There will always be

someone who will try to destroy everything. And it's my duty to protect everyone, protect you…" Suddenly a scream could be heard at

the city below them. "I guess its time for you to get to work." Sam smiled, "Seems like it," Said Danny as he landed in front of Sam's

house and gave her a kissed, "We'll continue this later, I promise." "And when you return, I have something special for you." Sam smiled

and Danny blushed, "Aren't you supposed to go ghost?" "OH! Sorry, day dreaming…" said Danny, "I'm going Ghost!" Yelled Danny

and transformed in to Danny Phantom, but something was different, he had a new outfit. "When Clock Work said he'd gave me a new

outfit, I didn't thought it would be like this." said Danny "Wow, you got a new outfit, it makes you look really sexy!" Sam smiled, "Still,

I'm going to miss the old one." "I know what you mean." Said Danny and flew away.

Back at the city, two ghosts were scaring the hell out of people. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" said the first ghost, "The Halfa is

dead, and there is no one to stop us!" said the second ghost. Danny slowly descended behind them, and heard their conversation,

"AHEM!" when the two ghosts turned around they saw Danny and screamed, "You were supposed to be dead!" The ghosts screamed,

"I was but now I'm back! So go back to the Ghost Zone and tell everyone that Halfa is back and better than ever!"

The ghosts ran back to the Ghost Zone, inside the Ghost Zone they started screaming "The Halfa is back! The Halfa is back!" as they

flew in fear. All of Ghost Zone heard the news, even old allies. Ember and the others gathered in the same place where they decided to

join Danny. "Did you hear the news?" said Ember. "Yeah, still it's hard to believe." said Johnny 13, "I already interrogated those two,

and they said that they really saw him." said Skulker, "Clock Work…" Fright Knight whispered, "Who?" said Technus, "He's the master

of time, and he's also the most ancient and mysterious ghost." Fright Knight told Technus, "You think this, Clock Work, had something

to do with the return of the Halfa?" Ember asked Fright Knight, "Maybe…" "Still, the most important thing is that my favorite prey is

back." Skulker smiled, "Yeah, beside, things were getting bored without him." Johnny 13 laughed. And everyone was glad to have the

Halfa back.

Back at Amity Park, once that Danny took care of the ghost he quickly flew back at Sam's house were she was waiting for him. "Sorry

for taking too long." Danny told Sam and she walked up to him and gave him a hug, "You know what they say; better late than ever."

Sam told Danny, "Touché" Danny smiled, "Danny, and I still have something special for you." Sam blushed and pulled Danny inside the

house.

Meanwhile, Clock Work watched from his workshop, "This is how things should be." Clock Work smiled, he also watched as the

Observers threw Dan's body into the Void. "Yes, things are looking good for the future." Clock Work continued with his watch of over

time. And Danny continued to defend and protect all he held dear.

_"There will always be someone who threatens the world like Dan Phantom, and there are also those who take his place. But _

_most importantly there will be some one to stop them like Danny Phantom, and his legacy will be continued by his children and _

_descendants…" _

**The End**

A Ramuk FanFic Presents

The Return of the Ultimate Enemy

Directed by Ramuk & Butch Hartman

Imagined and Written by Ramuk

Music by Ramuk (Yeah right!)

**Cast: In order of appearance**

David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom

David Carradine- Clock Work

Eric Roberts - Dan Phantom

Martin Mull - Vlad Master/Vlad Plasmius

Grey Delise - Sam Manson

Rickey D'Shon - Tucker Foley

Tara Strong - Ember McLean

Mathew St. Patrick - Skulker

William Baldwin - Johnny 13

Rob Paulsen - The Box Ghost/Technus/Jack Fenton

Michael Dorn - The Fright Knight

Kath Soucie - Maddie Fenton

Cree Summer - Valerie Gray

Collen O'Shaughnessey - Jazz Fenton

Phil Morris - The Observer

People we don't care about- dead people/people running in panic/soldiers/ people crying (I was one of them)/etc. in other words…we just don't care about them.

Stunts by Ramuk (I still feel the pain)

Wardrobe and costumes designed by Ramuk (Needles aren't my friends!)

Other technical and business crap done by Ramuk

Ramuk would like to thank you, the reader for reading the fanfic and for the encouraging reviews.

**Thanks for Reading**

**The story is finally finish, I hope you liked it and sorry for the delay, I have no internet at my house, so I have to use the internet at the university's library. And I had to read a lot of comics and watch a lot of anime to get the right ideas for the fight. Which turned out great (for me) although it was exaggerated still it fit really well with the story.**

**P.S. The lyrics are from: Again By Lenny Kravitz. And keep an eye out for my new FanFic, the title will remain a secret for now.**


End file.
